


Careful

by aishjinjaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Reporter AU, Soldier AU, War AU, minor jeongcheol, minor verkwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishjinjaa/pseuds/aishjinjaa
Summary: There's nothing more depressing than war, but Wonwoo has never been more pleased to cover one.Mingyu is the ray of sunlight in the middle of battle, mischievous and loud, he attracts everyone around him.Even in the midst of war, everything seemed perfect.





	1. Chapter 1

Wonwoo sighs in resignation as he’s shaking the wetness from his hair, trying hard to stay the least bit warm even though he was completely soaked from head to foot. He drags his cameraman, Seungkwan, with him, as they both try to stay shielded under a small waiting shed, albeit quite useless, since the rain was pouring so hard, it was splashing them anyway.

“Fuck this.” He mutters under his breath, and Seungkwan looks over, curious.

“Are you okay? It’s just rain, it’ll stop soon.” He smiles, making sure the slightly waterproof camera wasn’t completely soaked.

“You know why I’m pissed.” He looks over to other, and he smiles. Seungkwan was a cameraman, so he didn’t have Wonwoo’s ambition. If he was assigned on a celebrity gathering, a police station interview, or weather, it was a damn good day. But that wasn’t the case for Wonwoo; those menial stories meant that sooner or later, he’s going to be forgotten. He’s going to be one of those faces you saw when learning about Song Hyekyo and Song Joongki’s wedding, and not exactly a name you remembered because of something important and challenging.

He didn’t want to be like every journalist, safe behind their wide edged tables and ergonomic chairs, reading news from a teleprompter. He wanted to be the kind who does documentaries on sea gypsies, the kind who went to warn torn areas, the kind who covered murders, and every story that matters. Not celebrity scandals and weather—well, weather did matter but… well, you get what he means.

Seungkwan suddenly freezes while staring at a message in his phone. “Well, this might be your lucky day.” He extends his arm and offers him the phone. “Well, it certainly isn’t the lucky day for the people in the border but this is your lucky day.”

Wonwoo stared in amazement at the email sent to Seungkwan with a screenshot of a breaking news about war breaking out in the North and South Korean border, the taunting finally at its’ last straw, as fires were exchanged just barely an hour ago—and Wonwoo and Seungkwan will be sent near the camping grounds along with other news teams, to cover it. Wonwoo’s big break.

 

Wonwoo can’t stay still; he’s been giddy this entire time. It might be pretty suicidal of him, but he’s been hoping for a break like this in a really long time. “You’ll be sent in with proper protocol. The team of soldiers will be with you the entire time, they will train you for the basic protocols, you will follow what they say if you want to come out alive. If they’d allow us to, we’ve requested for a battleground report, so if you’ll be sent within the battle grounds so if you want to back out, you better tell me now.” Wonwoo was no way in hell backing out. He knows Seungkwan is hesitating, though.

“It’s fine, man.” he assures him, but Seungkwan shakes his head anyway.

“No, I’m coming with you. I’m not dying a weather cameraman.” He faces the station manager and accepts the offer to cover the story.

When the station manager dismisses them, Wonwoo drags Seungkwan to the side. “Hey, are you sure about this?”

“Yeah.” The other nods fervently. “I’m just as tired of the same bullshit again and again just like you are.” He sighs, and then smiles at him reassuringly. “I may not have the same ambitions as you do, but I’m still not filming another damn weather report, I’d rather shoot myself in the mouth.”

“That’s graphic.” Wonwoo scrunches his nose and pats the younger. “Well, thanks, anyway.”

“Sure, man.”

 

The hesitation apparently, immediately dissipated as soon as they were assisted to the army truck by a Lt. Choi, an extremely good-looking soldier, whom Seungkwan can’t tear his eyes from as soon as the station van dropped them off one town away from the center of the fighting, gunshots and bombs faintly heard, making them both nervous. Well, apart from being distracted, on Seungkwans’ part.

“My name is Choi Hansol, I am a 2nd Lieutenant, you can call me Lt. Choi, me and 6 other soldiers will be on rotation guarding the two of you, some of us will be called to assist in battle, some of us will assist the medics, some of us will be border patrol, so if you are left with none of us, the first thing I’ll suggest is you call your company car and have you fetched right away. We can’t leave you unattended, okay? You’re both unarmed.”

They both nodded, getting more and more uneasy as the firing gets clearer and clearer. The truck stops, and the soldier studies them both. “We’re on a safe area, we’re around 9-10 kilometers away from the actual fighting, but we will not advance nor pull back unless we receive any news or instruction, is that understood?”

“Yes.” Wonwoo mutters as Seungkwan nods. 

 

Seungkwan is quietly setting up his camera, checking and double checking his batteries, as Wonwoo watches Lt. Choi sets up folding beds for them. “For the duration of your coverage, you will be staying within the medic quarters, we need to make sure you’re within neutral ground.” He explains.

Wonwoo jumps in his seat as a figure materializes beside him, clad in military uniform, sweating and bruised. “Man, it was a riot out there.” He addresses Lt. Choi and drops his combat helmet and gulps a shitload of water. “You geddit?” he smiles, brandishing sharp canines that resembled a vampires, but when coupled with  kind eyes and innocent smile, he just looks like an extremely good-looking golden retriever; and for a moment, Wonwoo forgot to breathe.

He hides it, though, as he checks his expression and makes sure it’s totally stoic and non-reactive. Lt. Choi seemed to notice his presence, though, as he jumps in his place and introduces him. “This is Jeon Wonwoo, a reporter from Channel 5, and this is his cameraman, Boo Seungkwan.” Seungkwan flushes, mainly because he remembered his full name. “This is 2nd Lt. Kim, Kim Mingyu, he’s going to be on the rotation with me from 12 am to 12 pm.”

“Hi.” Offers his hand straight to Wonwoo, smiling faintly. “You can call me Mingyu.”

“Uhh, hi. Wonwoo.” He smiles politely as Seungkwan offers his hand in greeting.

“So,” he sits right across him, ridding himself of the obviously heavy belts of bullets he had around his torso, placing them orderly beside him, before removing his body armor and army jacket. “Aren’t you afraid of the war?”

“It’s silly not to be afraid, of course, I am.” He answers simply, trying not to look at the others’ sweaty body, now only clad in his military shirt and trousers, aggressively fanning himself.

He smiles at him, studying him closely. “So you’re here for the exposure?”

Wonwoo studies him, wondering why an obviously fresh-from-the-site soldier, instead of flopping down onto his folding bed, is initiating a small conversation with him. “No…” he hesitates.

“So you want to be here?” he supplies. “Or you want the opportunities after your exposure here?” he adds.

Wonwoo narrows his eyes at him. Yes, he’s right. But he’s not about to confirm that.

“So you don’t talk much, huh?”

“Not to people I don’t really know, no.” he shakes his head and turns his attention to Seungkwan who has completed the set up for the initial report. He sets up his microphone and tries his best to look as fresh as he can as Seungkwan sets the camera up his shoulder and looks into it. As soon as he’s properly set up, he waits for the younger to signal, 3, 2,1, before he starts giving vague updates about the situation in the border.

“South Korean soldiers have managed to push the enemy back to North Korean territory but tensions have still been running high. The soldiers from the camp that we’re currently in have reported 7 casualties on our side, and an estimate of 20 casualties on the side of the North Koreans, but this war is far from over, Reporter Park, as the North Koreans aren’t giving up.”

“We see soldiers, there, Reporter Jeon, can we invite one of them for an interview?” Wonwoo turns and spots Lt. Kim, on his way to the porta potty, on his audible range. “Lt. Kim?” he calls him over, as Seungkwan signals that they’re on air, and he strides over, dashing and all smiles, as Wonwoo shares his earphones with him. “We have here Lt. Kim, Reporter Park,” he turns to the taller man. “2nd Lt. Kim, we have Reporter Park from SBC Prime, and she’d like to ask a few questions.”

“Sure.” He nods; audible as Wonwoo tilts the microphone in his direction.

The interview went on for the next 3 minutes, as the soldier answers in accurate, vague, sentences, as to both satisfy the audience, and to give away as little as possible. As they’re wrapping up after their report, Wonwoo thanks him quietly, mumbling under his breath.

“Anytime for you.” The other winks, taking Wonwoo aback. Seungkwan saunters over curiously, raising his brows at the interaction. “What was that?”

Wonwoo shrugs, unsure of it himself.

“Does he like you?” the other teases.

“No.” At least he thinks he isn’t; he has never been very good at judging peoples’ intentions, proving him so many times, unfortunately, in the past. Plus, he didn’t want to assume; assuming leads to expectations, and unmet expectations just leads to mess, so he’d rather not. “He’s probably just kidding around. He seems cheeky.”

“Well, he does.” Seungkwan gives up, looking over at the two extremely good-looking Lieutenants, hanging out by the water dispenser. A few more soldiers arrive, whom Lt. Choi introduces as Sergeant Lee, and 1st Lieutenant Yoon. They all made small talk but since they all to had to report to the Captain, they had to leave and left Wonwoo and Seungkwan in the huge tent, looking over to the soldiers. “What is up with this Brigade?”

“What do you mean?” he takes a sip of water, studying Seungkwan’s gaping.

“How the fuck are they all so good-looking? Is there a beauty requirement or something?” His gaping (and blatant ogling, to be honest) was cut short by his ring tone. “Oops, it’s the management, gotta take this.” He moves away from him and answers the phone call in privacy, leaving Wonwoo to awkwardly look around at the place they’re supposed to stay in for a whole month. Sure, there have been provided rooms in the huge dormitory type place the Red Cross has made their headquarters, with flags and a banner surrounding the entire area, a little bit distant from the camp, but still quite near a war zone. As if the North Koreans would really care about the presence of medics, but all he can do is trust in the laws of war.

“Hey,” Seungkwan walks back into the tent, looking apprehensive. “The management had feedback about concerns regarding the soldiers, and they’d like to know if you’d like to handle a special episode featuring the lives of a few selected soldiers here on camp.” Wonwoo lights up, already flash-forwarding to envisioning a whole special episode with him reporting—this is a bigger break. He was right, covering this war will open more opportunities for bigger breaks. His smile falls, however, when he realizes the story behind this request, though. “Don’t tell me people are interested in their because they’re handsome?”

“Bingo.” Seungkwan shrugs. So what does this mean, heroes like soldiers can’t be features unless they’re hot? At least that helps, but, would they have decided on this feature if they weren’t hot? Wonwoo could bet his college degree that that would have been the case. His anticipation sinks, and when he’s just had gained faith in humanity as he listened to the soldiers talk about their motivations but it has all dissipated now that he’s realized that most people in the cities wouldn’t care about people unless they’re good-looking.

“They especially want a feature on Lt. Kim; he caught their eyes, alright.” He looks over Wonwoo’s shoulder as the four soldiers emerge from the Captain’s tent, with an equally good-looking Captain. “But I mean… How could he not? Look at him.”

Well, he isn’t that good-looking.

Okay, well, fine, he is. But that doesn’t change a single thing.

 

That night, while a new pair of soldiers, 1st Lieutenants Kwon and Hong was on duty to watch over the two of them, Wonwoo decided to approach a sleepy-looking Lt. Kim. “Uhh, Lt. Kim?” he sits across him, distracting him from his thoughts.

“Ugh.” He shivers. “So formal, nobody here calls me formally, I told you, just call me Mingyu.” He smirks, brandishing his (adorable, even though Wonwoo would deny it to the depths of the world) sharp canines, although paired with tired, dragging, blinks.

“The station would like to make a small documentary episode about you and a few other soldiers, how would you suggest we do so?” he tries to remain formal despite the fact that he’s sitting on an army hammock, making him lose his balance at every move.

“Well, you can’t just run around here and interview us about our families and backgrounds and stuff like that.” He turns serious, sitting up straight. “I think you’d have to talk with the Captain about it, then he can endorse your proposition, and you can never start your information gathering without a permit to do so.”

“Okay…” he hesitates, not exactly sure how to phrase it. “The captain he is… quite intimidating.”

“Cheol?” his smile grew eventually into a laugh. “No, no. He isn’t actually. He just seems like it. But if you want me to accompany you to talk with him, I can totally do that.”

Wonwoo exhales in relief. “Thanks.” He mutters, unable to maintain eye contact for a long time.

“I told you, anything for you.” He smirks, trying to charm his way to whatever it is, and Wonwoo envisions himself building blocks in front of himself, willing his brain, and every reactive organ or tissue in his body, not to get affected.

“Well,” he shrugs, unsure about how to respond. “Good night, then.”

“Can I just call you Wonwoo?”

“Depends, how old are you?” Wonwoo answers quietly.

“I’m 26.” He peers over, studying him hard, making Wonwoo want to hang a huge-ass curtain in front of the brick wall he’s trying to install to protect himself from the others’ watchful eyes.

“I’m 27.”

“Wonwoo hyung, then.” He stood from where he was reclining, disoriented and still sleepy, despite trying to look cool. He staggers to the side, dizzy, making Wonwoo reach over to clutch his arm to prevent him from falling. He looks up with a shy smile, chuckling in his clumsiness. “I need sleep.”

“Yeah, you do.” Wonwoo agrees as he pulls his hand back abruptly. “Good night, Lieu… I mean, Mingyu.”

“Have a peaceful sleep, Wonwoo hyung. When I see you tomorrow, I’d make you a cup of coffee first thing in the morning.” He peers over to him, confused with the last statement. “Oh, don’t worry about that, it’s just a thing I do after I say good bye to someone, I plan something for tomorrow or when I come back, so we can both always look forward to meeting again.”

“That’s weird.” He comments, he does think that way, but for some reason, he decides that actually isn’t a very bad idea.

“So I’ve been told.” He chuckles, waving at Wonwoo who had started to back away. “Good night.”

Wonwoo smiles and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what
> 
> this was supposed to be a one shot
> 
> i hate myself
> 
> hello
> 
> welcome to my first non-jeongcheol fic
> 
> i hope i will do nice
> 
> i hope
> 
> help me pls


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo quietly follows the tall soldier to a small building that seemed to be an old abandoned school which they have repurposed to be a sort of group of office spaces for the higher ranking soldiers. Tables were spread across the entire hall with boxes deciding the borders between the spaces of tables, making it look like a whole office vacated theirs and moved themselves into an old abandoned building.

“Is Captain Choi here?” he asks Mingyu timidly, conscious of the eyes that follow them as they walk across the pile of boxes.

“Nah. We’re just seeing First Lieutenant Yoon Jeonghan—we need to sort of “make an appointment” with the Captain, we can’t just march into his encampment unannounced.” He smiles, showing his cheeky, pointed teeth that goes weirdly well with his entire face.

Mingyu stops on a certain table, tapping his finger on the table quietly as not to surprise the officer sleeping on it. The disoriented officer jumped awake, looking quite panicked and instantly alert. He looks up and relaxes as soon as he recognizes Mingyu. “Hey,” Mingyu smiles as the officer recovers. “Sorry to disturb you.”

“No it’s fine.” The officer chuckles awkwardly. “I wasn’t supposed to be sleeping anyway.”

“Jeonghan hyung…” he sits on the table patting his head affectionately. “You had the watch shift at dawn no one blames you.”

The Lieutenant smiles, yawning right after. “Anyway, what are you up to, why are you here?” the other Lieutenant side-eyes Wonwoo, wondering about his presence.

“Oh! Shit, right.” He steps away to open the space between the two men. “Jeonghan, this is Jeon Wonwoo, a reporter from SBC Prime, Wonwoo, this is 1st Lieutenant Yoon Jeonghan, he’s second-in-command here if the Major isn’t around and the Captain is in charge.”

“Which means I’m technically third-in-command, generally, explain clearly, Mingyu.” He chastises as he extends his seemingly slim, but obviously buff and toned arms to shake Wonwoo’s hand.

“We need to see the Captain… can we?”

“What is it for?”

Mingyu gestures over to him, allowing him to explain their goal.

“The higher ups from SBC Prime would like to make a documentary about the soldiers here, and would like to highlight a few of the stories, not only for the station and for the viewers but also as propaganda.” He explains. Jeonghan nods, before fumbling for his radio. “Let me ask, okay? He may be busy.”

“Sure.”

He turns to Mingyu as soon as the Lieutenant starts to mumble onto his phone with military lingo he could not understand. “Thank you.” He mumbles quietly as Mingyu bends down to look at him in the eye.

“I never say no to gorgeous people.”

Wonwoo’s lips suddently turned into a scowl—stopping the other man from flirting, without Wonwoo explaining that fact that that’s just his face when he’s flattered. Plus, he does not exactly want to explain that to him and burst his ego. “Sorry.” He giggles playfully, but then suddenly turning serious as Jeonghan straightens up to talk to them.

“I’ll take you to the Captain.” He says straightaway, motioning for them to follow him. They use the sall backdoor of the building which revealed a small tent-ish room with two possibly lower ranked soldiers guarding, who immediately saluted at the sight of the two higher-ranked ones. Jeonghan and Mingyu did their own salutes before requesting for an audience with the Captain. As soon as they were allowed in, the Captain immediately stood to greet them.

He was… do does he say this… he’s… fair looking. Well, fair-looking was an understatement. Most of the good-looking soldiers here didn’t actually look like they were. For example, Lieutenants Yoon, Hong, and Kwon looked soft, while Mingyu and Lieutenant Wen looked like one of those inflatable balloons outside malls and amusement parks. Well, while clothed anyway. He’s seen many of them take off their shirts and the inflatable balloon gets replaced by a muscly Patrick Star—but this one is different. He _actually_ looked like he could shoot me from far away, and looked like he could actually strangle me to death. Kind of scary, but also kind of hot.

Mingyu turns to him and narrows his eyes. _Shit, does he know what I’m thinking about right now?_

Both Mingyu and Lieutenant Yoon and Mingyu stands straight at salutes at the Captain, before falling into more comfortable stances. The Captain smiles, quite goofily, like he was relieved, and opened his arms. Wonwoo stood there, confused, until Jeonghan strides over and goes into the hug, hugging the Captain back. “Were you tired?” the seemingly intimidating Captain asked softly, looking at the Lieutenant’s face but without letting go of the hug.

“Super.” The cold-looking soldier pouted, making Wonwoo as confused as ever. “Can I sleep here?”

“Of course, you can.” The Captain smiles and kisses the other on the forehead. He was obviously about to go for the lips before Mingyu cleared his throat and motions to Wonwoo’s presence. The two jump apart, forgetting that he was there at all. “Right, we have a guest.”

“Not just because of the guest, stop doing that in front of me.” Mingyu chastises good-naturedly. “It’s gross.”

“Awwwe, don’t worry Mingyu, you’ll find someone to be gross with someday.” Jeonghan teases, nudging Wonwoo slightly. “Right?”

“Uhhh…” Wonwoo gulps. “Yeah, sure.”

“ANYWAY,” the three of them jumps as the Captain booms. “What are we all here for?”

“Oh, right.” This time, Wonwoo introduces himself, and explains the plans of the network to the Captain. “As soon as you approve of this plan, I will report this to the headquarters to they can start sending waivers and non-disclosure agreements, and other documents. They’re also planning to send in a researcher and another cameraman for us to work with as well as drivers. But other than that, there will be no other staff.”

“I obviously would need to talk to my superiors about this first.” He explains calmly. “I would give them a call, and they would probably contact the station themselves so as soon as they approve, I’ll relay the news.” He giggled, looking proud of himself. “Get it? I’m relaying the news to _you._ So it’s kind of iro—”

“He got it, babe.” Jeonghan cut him off. “He got it.”

Wonwoo can’t help but smile, not from the joke, it sucked, but at the interaction itself.

 

After leaving with Mingyu and walking back to the medic building, he turned back, curious about the two, but is not exactly keen on snooping. "Don't worry, you can ask." Mingyu smiles kindly. "Besides, they have never been secretive about it so it doesn't really matter."

"So...” he starts. He’s a reporter but he can’t even gossip. Well, that’s why he wants to be in documentary work, because he wanted to focus on facts and reality rather than shallow gossip.

“Yeah, they’re together.” Mingyu smiles. “Cheol and I have been friends since primary school and Jeonghan is his high school boyfriend.”

“They’ve been together since _high school?”_ Wonwoo gaped, impressed.

“Yup. Never broke up in ten years.” Mingyu smiles fondly. “They fight, yeah. Came so close to breaking up when Cheol realized Jeonghan followed him here.”

“What do you mean he followed him here?”

“Jeonghan wanted to be a forensic examiner, something like that. But then he really wanted to stay with Cheol... mostly because he’s scared he might die in action.” Wonwoo nods, understanding.

“That’s understandable,” he mumbles. “If I had a boyfriend active in the military, I’d just be worried the entire time, too. I’d rather be here, too.”

Mingyu stops, forcing Wonwoo to halt his steps, too. “What?”

“Would you like one?”

“What do you mean?”

Mingyu takes a step closer, but Wonwoo doesn’t back away. “A boyfriend in the army... do you want one?”

“No.” he answered quickly, too flustered for his own good. “They have one feet buried under the earth, why would I want to fall in love with someone who’d probably die?” Mingyu looked like he should be offended but he takes a step back and grins. “Well, everyone dies. Soldiers and reporters aren’t necessarily different. If it’s time, it’s time.”

Wonwoo shrugs, knowing that there was more danger to being a soldier but he lets it go-- he is kind of right, though. “Well, I don’t know. We never know.”

“Exactly.”

 

Wonwoo lay in bed a few nights after, distracted by the sound of gunshots in the distance. The attacks by the mountain border had strengthened and they had to deploy more soldiers to the war grounds—and all he can think about how the men he was just talking to a few days ago were now in the middle of gunshots, grenades, and landmines. He can hear Seungkwan breathing shallowly in the bed beside his, obviously awake.

In the maternity hospital Wonwoo’s mom works at has a thing called a _hope bell,_ three small pings are played through the speakers throughout the entire hospital which indicated that a child had been successfully born. It was wonderful—every once in a while, there would be pings, and you would just see the whole hospital light up and smile—it was a signal of light. The encampment, however, was the exact opposite. They had a huge triangle by the encampment circle, which they hit once every time a soldier was confirmed dead. It was a sign of death—a reminder that all this is ongoing. It seemed weird to think about that this is happening in one side of South Korea, while somewhere in Seoul, a hospital rings bells for something entirely different.

“Where’s Mingyu?” he hears Seungkwan whisper from the other bed.

“By the camp.” he whispers back. Considering that fact that Mingyu was the one appointed to assist the entire SBC Prime crew for the documentary, he hadn’t been sent to the field yet. He was supposed to do it with Hansol but due to the circumstances, they needed most of their best gun assemblers on site and had to temporarily pull him out from the project. They were warned, however, that if the situation heightened further, the camp would be forced to send them back to the city and send the entire camp to the grounds apart from the medics.

“I wonder if Hansol is alright.” he whispers.

“He is.” he tries to reassure, but Seungkwan’s face was scrunched up and worried, and he flinched at every bell. “I wonder who that is.” Wonwoo blurt out, realizing that it might have been sensitive for Seungkwan. Wonwoo tried to sleep desperately, thinking of Seoul and how it would still be crowded in these times of the night in his apartment in Myeongdong where most shops stayed open 24/7. He thought about the noise to block out his worries, and falls straight to sleep.

 

The fighting had subsided by dawn, he was told, after the South Korean side had made tactical advances to push the North Koreans back further into their own border, allowing them to take their wounded back for treatment. Wonwoo was awaken by the sudden clamor of the nurses, all rushing to the aide of the wounded—and the dead. Wonwoo stared, as Seungkwan stood beside him still—too still.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

He nods, staring and observing quietly at the makeshift hospital on the ground floor until they both spot Mingyu walking across the lawn to them. However, instead of his usual jolly and energetic demeanor, this time he was serious and sweating—he usually always came for Wonwoo right away, but this time, he was obviously making his way to Seungkwan.

 

“He's okay,” he nods solemnly as soon as he was within earshot, and Seungkwan visibly exhales. “He’s wounded, but fine otherwise.” Seungkwan nods, finally looking less pale, and turns to smile at Wonwoo. Mingyu also turns to him, messy and covered in dirt and soot, as far as he knew, he wasn’t in battle, so why did he look like that?

 

“How about you?” Seungkwan asked.

 

“I just have a small graze,” he unconsciously pats his arm, wincing in the process. “It’s not really serious.” he smiles and looks at Wonwoo. “There were too many wounded people, we had to rush over with the medics to carry them with us.” he explains, making Wonwoo nod. He has this feeling rush over him as he looks over to the torn material of Mingyu’s uniform, with a haphazardly wrapped, and obviously bleeding, bandage peeked out from the tear. He notices Wonwoo staring at it and smiles sheepishly, “Everyone is busy, I had to fix it up myself.” he looks down at the poorly bandaged arm and shrugs. “Someone lost body parts I can’t exactly demand attention.”

 

Wonwoo stares at him while he decides back and forth between fixing that damn bandage and just letting him be. He looks around, trying to ignore it, but the end of the bandage just keeps poking out and keeps on calling to him. Seungkwan notices and chuckles, “Your OCD is showing.” he smiles. He knew that Wonwoo was working on trying not to mind the imperfections around him but sometimes he just can’t help but straighten that one door knocker, that one lopsided frame, or the perfect puzzle arrangement of his bag. “Do it.” he motions over to Mingyu, who seemed confused about their communication.

 

He walks over to Mingyu, grabs his good wrist, and pulls him to follow him to one of the nurses stations which was abandoned as everyone had rushed to the hospital. “Sit.” he points to the chair as Mingyu obeyed quietly. Concentrating, he requests Mingyu to remove his uniform.

 

“Wow, you’re requesting me to strip this early? It’s kind of early, but I’m not complaining.” he jokes, grinning from ear to ear as if picking Wonwoo up every single day amused him so. “Ha. Ha.” Wonwoo mocks, but not without mirth, he was actually quite amused himself. Mingyu starts to remove his army jacket, revealing his toned, but quite wounded arm.

 

“It’s just a graze,” he assures again. “I was carring Hansol away when it flew pass me. I didn’t even notice it was there until I got here.” he explains, as he stared at Wonwoo while the other meticulously unwrapped his honestly poor job at bandaging himself up. Wonwoo had already prepared the antiseptic and the cotton and bandages right after he started wearing gloves for sanitation—he had a system and liked to follow that system, Mingyu observes, as he had already noticed beforehand that he follows the same exact process while wrapping up his reports and closing interviews. He wasn’t uptight, Mingyu didn’t think that at all, he has just found comfort in a certain order of things and liked to keep things that way. But sometimes he loosed up—around Seungkwan for example, which was understandable since he’s a familiar sight—he laughed openly and widely, which, Mingyu decides is the best look for him.

 

“What.” the other demanded as he noticed Mingyu was staring.

 

“Nothing.” he smiles, immediately followed by a hiss and wince as Wonwoo presses a cotton a little too hard.

 

“Did you even sanitize this before you wrapped it up?” he demands.

 

“Nope.” Mingyu smiles. “I was looking for an angel to fix it up for me.” he raises his chin, challenging Wonwoo. “Apparently I didn’t have to look for an angel, the angel came to me.” he raised his brows, challenging Wonwoo to flirt back.

 

All he got in return was a rather painful jab to the wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am resurrected---i am still very busy but i couldn't help but updating this
> 
> the kcon advert and mingyu letting go too quickly inspired too many feelings in me i couldn't hold it in anymore klswgnkldnfklwa
> 
> i will try to post more often from now on forgive my soul

**Author's Note:**

> you know what
> 
> this was supposed to be a one shot
> 
> i hate myself
> 
> hello
> 
> welcome to my first non-jeongcheol fic
> 
> i hope i will do nice
> 
> i hope
> 
> help me pls


End file.
